Arcane Rhythm
by Inakura
Summary: 10yrs after the war. Katara loves Aang, and he loves her; but his affections have grown ad nauseam. That fire that kept their relationship alive has dimmed and is nothing more than a one-sided passion; but why's there new fire now that Zuko's come around?
1. Chapter one

**This was the other fic I was talking about doing instead of Depth, because it was a lot more interesting to me; but depending on how this fic does I might not trade it in…**

**Arcane Rhythm**

**-Inakura**

* * *

…What happened Aang…?

It was kind of windy in Omashu…it was no longer ruled by the Fire Nation now that Zuko was on the throne…everything started functioning in the way it was supposed to…the world was at a well-deserved peace now that it had finally been freed from a century of war…a decade of peace was a good start…how long it would last was the common question in everyone's minds though…peace being doubted was ambiguous; but knowing that it could be taken away as suddenly as it came was also ambiguous…and because of that peace in the world had gained a new, heightened respect…but was that why everything was so…boring?

Rebellion against this new age of peace was foolish…why rebel against something just for the sake of things being exciting again…right? Anyway…

It being windy in Omashu nowadays became a regular thing around midnight…it was a gentle yet distracting cool breeze; but it was relief during a warm night…after any kind of tiring late night activity for grown-ups…particularly Aang and Katara…the two of them had gotten together when he was seventeen and were dating for a few years now…their relationship had grown more intimate after a few years until they had become lovers…everything was all fine and dandy but…one-sided passion wasn't really Katara's view of how she wanted things to go between she and Aang…she needed to have that spark…that certain excitement…that **fire** that kept a relationship alive…it used to be there for her but…where did it go?

Katara sighed inwardly while she stared at herself in the mirror. She already knew Aang was either asleep or staring at the bathroom door while he laid in bed…tired out from their previous activity yet still having enough energy to stay awake until she came to him.

For some reason, no matter how early or late it was; it had become a routine for Katara to take a bath after she and Aang had made love…well, after an hour or so of sleep but still…she didn't feel dirty aside from being a little sticky, but she felt a need to be in the water…just so she could be in something other than wind…

Katara grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her bare light brown body; knowing that if she went into the room naked it would lead to another unwanted love session between she and Aang; but only because most of the time she wasn't really in mood…not because Aang wasn't satisfying but…for once, **she** just wanted to be the one pleading for it…

The bathroom door opened quietly and a few light footsteps could be heard cautiously entering; but Aang eventually peeked inside to see what Katara was doing. He watched and stood behind Katara as she ran her fingers through her wavy dark brown hair and stared off into space; he pressed his bare body into her backside and lazily wrapped his arms around her waist; he laid his head on her but she didn't seem to notice until Aang gave her a light kiss behind her ear. They had long since gotten past the shy stage in their relationship…

"What're you thinking about?"

Katara blinked and her eyes shot abruptly. "Huh?"

"You didn't even notice me." Aang mumbled; he stared at her lazily in the mirror and fought sleep as his eyes drooped in effort to force him to sleep…

Katara caught this. "If you're sleepy Aang, you can go lay down. I'll be in there in a minute."

"You sure?" Aang asked.

"Yeah…" Katara gave him a weak smile. "I'll be right behind you…"

"It kind of seems like it's the other way around, right now huh?" Aang chuckled. He regretfully released Katara from his hold and left the bathroom; he could be heard getting under the sheets…

Katara's usually bright blue eyes dimmed as her smile went away; she turned off the light and took her time getting to bed. Aang reached out and pulled Katara into his chest, and, almost possessively, held her there while he snuggled into her hair and fell asleep.

It took her a while but Katara eventually went to sleep after an hour or so of laying there awake…

...She and Aang used to have that fire that she needed but...what happened?

* * *

**Fire Nation (the next day)**

Zuko lazily leaned over the balcony as he stared down at the turtle-ducks below. He'd been standing there for a few hours…to anyone else they would have been uncomfortably hot and sweaty but Zuko was neither of the two; he could feel the heat like fire on his chest but after taking a deep breath his body would absorb the heat and cool off. That was one of the cool things about being a firebender…he could still sweat but he wouldn't have to worry about overheating…

"What's wrong Zuko? You've been out here for hours…" Mai mumbled nonchalantly as she came out of the bedroom to join him on the balcony.

"How do you know? You were out with Ty lee all morning…" Zuko mumbled.

"I've been back for two hours now…"

"Really?" Zuko asked, but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"The fact that you haven't noticed is enough to tell me _how long you've been out here_." Mai yawned.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter Zuko. What were you staring at anyway?"Mai asked, not really caring but wanting to know anyway. She crossed her arms and looked over Zuko's shoulder…

"The turtle-ducks; I remember when my mother and I would come down to the pond and feed them when I was little. It was one of my—

"I asked what you were looking at Zuko, not if you remembered the last time you were there." Mai rolled her eyes and looked elsewhere, "Now why don't you come inside? I heard the meteorologist say that is was going to be 110 today."

"It's the Fire Nation what do you expect?" Zuko asked sharply, "Who cares about a little hot weather? Why don't **you** go inside and leave to my memories?"

Mai narrowed her eyes at Zuko, "Fine, I'd rather be inside than cook in the sun any day." Mai turned to walk away, "And don't expect me to be gentle when you get sunburn." she scowled. Mai already knew that Zuko was watching her but sped up her pace just to get out his gaze. She definately didn't want to stick if he was going to act like that...

"Wait—

Mai let out a short gasp when Zuko suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "M-Mai listen I…"

"Don't worry about it Zuko. What's wrong with you? You've been down for the last few days ever since Sokka and Suki came to visit. Do you miss them?" Mai asked.

"Yeah…a lot actually; we weren't together for that long but I didn't expect us to completely isolate from each other after the war." Zuko mumbled.

Mai smiled and gently stroked Zuko's scar. "What do expect Zuko? We're not teenagers anymore. Now that we've all grown up we're not going to hang around each other like we used too." She stopped. "We all have responsibilities to take care of."

"You're right; but I'll end up just like my father if I stay in the palace all day and focus on how to rule the Fire Nation. The citizens will be alright without their Lord for a few days…"

"Hold on, what exactly are you saying Zuko?" Mai asked, hoping that what was on her mind wasn't about to happen.

Zuko let out a small chuckle, "I'm going to go see Aang."

* * *

**Alright! This is the beginning of my new fic! I'm excited but I'm always a little nervous around the first few chapters…please tell me what you think!**

**-Inakura**


	2. Chapter two

**Awesome! The reviews I got for the first chapter were pretty good! (sighs) I'll see if I can keep it up… (smiles)**

**Thanks!**

**harley944, AvatarAiris, Poohsgrrrl, hop-skip-n.a.-jump, Adridere, Megan Consoer, BonitaChickia, vulpgrowl, and MoDuinne!**

* * *

…Have I gotten bored with you…?

"ZUKO!"

Mai panted lowly, as she lay beneath Zuko. The two of them were on a ship to Kyoshi, and were going to ride with Sokka and Suki while they traveled to Omashu, since that's where Zuko found out Aang and Katara were currently residing.

The ship they were on wasn't the most luxurious one they could find but it didn't matter either way because the only reason it was chosen was so Mai would come. Zuko refused to ride on the old Fire Nation ships because they reminded him of when he used to stress looking for Aang; those four years were probably the worst of his life…well, so far anyway…

Mai let out a small sigh when she _finally_ caught her breath after she and Zuko's previous affair but still inhaled tired ragged breaths. Mai let out a short gasp when Zuko pulled out of her sharply and left the bed to go to the bathroom; she made no attempt to hide it, so she knew Zuko saw her small smirk of satisfaction. Mai rolled over on her stomach and hugged the pillow underneath her head, and didn't hesitate in the least to fall asleep; her mind did wander slightly as she began to wonder why Zuko always wore that expressionless mask after they'd just made love…but she just let her mind rest after convincing herself that he was only disappointed that it was over, and didn't want to show it...but hey… everyone has their limits…and she was sure Zuko understood that…

Yet for someone who rarely showed how she felt, it was strange how she couldn't see that disappointment wasn't what Zuko was feeling…

_Bathroom (15-20 minutes later)_

Zuko lazily wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower, almost slipping on his second step but eventually getting to where he needed to be. He turned on the sink and stared at the water and put his hand underneath the faucet; and watched blankly as it ran over his skin. Zuko eventually thrust his head under the water and numbly let it run through his hair and off of his face.

He cupped his hands and rinsed off his face before standing up straight and staring at the mirror in front of him. He ignored the water as it ran down his neck and slowly traveled down his chest, he ignored the water as it refreshingly ran through his scalp, eventually soaking his hair, and the drops that slipped down his back, and he ignored how it tickled his skin; but he just_ couldn't_ ignore how it was making him feel…he _couldn't _ignore how good and _different_ it felt on his skin…but why was that? Water never felt like this before …so why did it feel so nice and relaxing to him now?

Zuko glared at his reflection in the mirror. Despising the thought of why he couldn't understand what the water was doing to him. Zuko scowled and angrily slammed his fist against the mirror; making it shatter and small fragments of glass fall lightly, yet noisily onto the ground almost simultaneously. Cracked glass was held in place under his fist and stained red by his crimson blood but somehow Zuko remained blissfully numb to the pain…

But in all actuality what Zuko was feeling had nothing to with the water at all. It was just the fact that he could **get off** on **water **better than he could with Mai is what really angered him. Before, he and Mai made love perfectly fine; but over the last two or three years he's become sexually frustrated with her and for some reason it became harder and harder for him to come.

He already knew the feeling wasn't mutual because Mai climaxed just fine when they made love…but for some reason it's become harder and harder for him to reach his climax without hurting her…

Zuko let out a small groan in anguish as he began to see the truth. Their relationship wasn't the most exciting one he could be in but even it was…the truth is…he'd grown apart and unfortunately _bored _with Mai; he wasn't as eager to make love to her as he used to be; and he barely felt anything when they kissed...he honestly loved her but…he wasn't as attracted to her anymore…

Their relationship wasn't just about making love…but he wanted it to be good every now and then…other than physically their relationship was starting to decrease both socially and emotionally…

The two of them didn't argue but forgetting or not noticing the other was around was a problem…and since Mai didn't express her feelings that often it was kind of difficult to know what she did and didn't like…but at least Zuko got to see her passionate side…

Zuko let out a tired sigh and left the bathroom; he walked over to Mai and gently caressed her cheek after coming to his sad resolution. He hated it… but it was true…that _thing_…whatever it was…that held them together… was gone…

_A distant, and sort of shy knock, could be heard at the door._

Zuko looked towards the door, and hesitantly left Mai to go answer it.

"I think their done now Suki…"

"But what if they aren't?"

"They should be! I know Zuko wouldn't just stop mid-thrust just go answer the door. And besides, we don't hear Mai anymore so they must be. Stay here…I have to go check something!"

" Sokka wait! How do you know they—

Suki was suddenly covered in a warm yet uncomfortable air when Zuko opened the door. She turned to see the source but her eyes only met Zuko's bare muscular chest. Her eyes traveled up his chest, to his collarbone, up his neck, and stopped at his face when they met his magnificent golden eyes. Suki felt a short jolt of fear pass through her body for a split-second before regaining her composure…

"Yes?" Zuko asked casually, albeit he wasn't in the mood to see anyone right now.

"We'll arrive in Kyoshi in about 3 hours. Sokka and I just wanted to let you know so you could be ready to go on time." Suki said with a bit of an icy tone; still a little pissed that Sokka left her in this awkward situation. "What happened to your hand?"

"What do you—oh—you mean this?" Zuko examined his hand, "It happened in the bathroom." he said dismissively. "Do you have any bandages?"

_Sokka and Suki's room_

Suki furrowed her eyebrows while she carefully extracted the glass from between Zuko's knuckles. She was a Kyoshi warrior but she was also trained in the art of medicine, so knowing how to treat a wound wasn't an obstacle; but she couldn't help but show a small grimace when she saw how horribly Zuko's hand was split open.

Suki was sitting at the foot of the bed and had a few medical supplies beside her while Zuko stood in front of her holding out his wrist. The bed was a lot different from the hard and springy ones at The Boiling Rock and actually provided comfort unlike the ones on the classic Fire Nation ships that just got you to sleep and woke you up.

Suki was relaxed but stayed focused on her objective…this wouldn't take more than a few minutes…

The glass had torn through the flesh between Zuko's knuckles and somehow sliced a bit of Zuko's palm open, but luckily the glass hadn't traveled far enough to puncture a vein or get lodged in a bone. The strong stench of blood from the glass and Zuko's wound was strong but light enough to tolerate for now…the sight of his torn muscle was a little nauseating though…

"Sheesh, Zuko. What were you doing for this to happen?" Suki asked. She dipped her fingers in some kind of gooey looking cream…

"I was mulling over something and after a while…I got tired of the fact that I couldn't figure it out and—

Suki gently ran her fingers through between Zuko's knuckles. "This is going to sting a little—

Zuko grunted and his body tensed as he fought the heavy impulse to snatch his wrist out of Suki's hold and flee into the bathroom to rinse the cream off of his hand. Suki must have used the wrong ointment or something because _this stung like hell_. What the _fuck_ was she talking about when said a little?

Suki brought her hand to the side of her mouth, temporarily forgetting about the pale white cream on her fingers, as her eyes searched for the bandages. "They're…right…beside…you." Zuko choked out. He let out a small whine...

"Oh."

Suki reached for the bandages beside her hip; she looked up at Zuko's face and couldn't help but to let out mild laughter. "Relax Zuko, the cream was recently made so _I apologize_ if the sting was harsher than I said it would be; but if you stop being a baby long enough to realize that it the pain's gone away you'll see that it doesn't sting anymore…"

Zuko sighed lightly and had to admit that his hand felt better, but he'd rather not go through that again no matter how quickly the pain went away. "What's it supposed to do?"

"It cleanses your wound; killing off all of the bacteria and protecting it from infection. The cream speeds up the healing process a bit but doesn't come close to rivaling a waterbender. It's almost like… a substitute, for a lack of better words." Suki expertly wrapped up Zuko's hand. "It was made in the Earth Kingdom so the sting probably comes from some kind of herb or plant…"

Sokka leisurely walked down the hallway…

(hiss) "Don't go so fast!"

"Just relax! I'm almost finished…"

(grunt) "…You missed some?"

"Yeah…"

"Be careful not to swallow it. The last thing I want is for you to choke on—

Sokka burst into the room. "What are you two do—oh, Zuko what happened?"

"It doesn't matter…thanks Suki." Zuko mumbled as he headed towards the door.

"Uh-huh…" Suki said nonchalantly as she gathered up her medical stuff. She smiled mischievously. "Try to stay off Mai til we make it Kyoshi, alright? Some of us would like the peace…"

Zuko smiled half-heartedly as he walked past Sokka, knowing that he wasn't going to try anything with Mai for a while. Sokka grinned. "And if you can't do that try to wrap it up in 30 minutes…"

Suki smiled at Zuko's back as she watched him walk away, when she realized that her gaze had lowered and turned away, blushing furiously. Her eyes met Sokka's face immediately after, and she smiled sheepishly at his irritated look.

* * *

**Omashu (evening) (a few days later)**

"Are you sure Aang?"

Aang walked on in a strange silence as he and Katara were on their way to the gates of Omashu, his eyes shifted from place to place occasionally without blinking but it became obvious that he was zoning out and trying to fight it. "Aang."

"Huh?"

"Are you sure about the letter Sokka sent?" Katara asked, "We're not too early are we?"

"Of course not." Aang said reassuringly, he grasped Katara's hand and squeezed it lightly. "I'm positive that we're right on time for Sokka and Suki." Katara looked at Aang strangely and gently freed her hand from his grasp. "What's wrong?" he asked incredulously.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"W-What are talking about? I-I'm not nervous!" Aang said_ nervously_.

Katara lightly rolled her eyes and bended the sweat off of Aang's hands. "Of course..."

Aang sighed guiltily, and halted. Katara walked a few steps ahead before noticing that Aang hadn't followed, she turned to look at him, but his gaze was firmly fixated on his feet. "What is it?"

Aang anxiously rubbed the back of his head and looked up at Katara. "Well…in the letter Sokka sent… It said that they'd be bringing by someone special and—

"Who is it?" Katara asked.

"That's the thing…I-I don't know and…I'm kind of nervous about who it could be." Aang bit his lip. "I didn't want you to know so I left out that part while I read the letter—

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Katara asked sharply, mainly out of curiosity but anger was starting to spark underneath the question.

"W-Well I—

"Why would you hide something like that from me Aang?" Katara asked sadly, hurt that he would even consider doing something like this. "Didn't you think that I'd be excited to find out who it was too?"

"No—well, yeah—but I didn't want you to get the wrong idea, is all! I was afraid that Sokka was going to bring Toph, and if he did; I didn't want you to get jealous and think that I was having an affair!" Aang groaned.

Once or twice a week Aang would travel to Ba Sing Se to visit the new Earth Queen, Toph, and the two would spend a little time together so Toph didn't feel surrounded by people who constantly worried for her.

After the war the Earth Kingdom decided that Toph was more than worthy to rule the country since she was one of the Avatar's valiant friends that helped save the world. Toph turned it down at first; but when she found out that she could change and meddle with a few things…the position was accepted after a few years.

Her parents accepted that she wasn't as delicate as she looked when she showed them her true nature and how powerful of a bender she was; and they were more than surprised to see that she was a little rough around the edges and loved the thrill of a battle…but they still hung out around the palace to make sure their daughter was okay…

Toph had really changed Ba Sing Se, not only was she the first Earth Queen, and _blind_ no less but the city was no longer separated into sections; the rural areas were still around until the people living there made enough money to move…and the urban areas weren't as flashy anymore so the people weren't as stuck-up…but he competition and fighting rate had gone up now that Toph had made her comeback as the Blind Bandit but she didn't view it as a problem…

Aang going to see her every now and then was fine but the fact that he thought that Katara was constantly thinking that he went to see Toph because of the thought that they were having an affair was a little over the edge…

"Why would I think that Aang?" Katara asked.

Aang's reply was drowned out by the gates of Omashu being opened. Aang sighed in frustration when Katara was suddenly distracted and was too focused on finding out who entered the gate. Aang simply shrugged it off when he noticed how excited Katara was…he blushed slightly when he saw her practically emitting radiance…her eyes glowed luminously and the air around her seemed to sparkle in the sunlight shining overhead…Aang felt a small twinge of guilt when he realized that he could've seen her like this a few days ago…and now all he got to see was only these fleeting few moments of it…

"Sokka!" Katara called out excitedly. She hadn't seen him in almost two years, now that he went to live with Suki in Kyoshi. She and Aang would visit everyone often, but it was always for a few days now that they all had things to do...but seeing Sokka was almost a rare thing because he was always off somewhere with their father; but when he found the time he would return to Kyoshi and send a letter via Hawky to symbolize his return. Not having Sokka around was different and his classic comic relief was always missed, but right now; being with Sokka was all Katara cared about…

"Sokka!" Katara ran through the massive stone gates of Omashu and towards the Fire Nation carriage her brother stepping out of; it was a lot bigger than the usual ones and was made to hold more than one person like the ones in Ba Sing Se. The carriage was made in the Fire Nation but made for Sokka especially; it was still somewhat boxed shaped and had the Fire Nation emblem on the side of it but the curtains hiding the people inside were a rich dark blue and the metal rims that held the carriage together was made out of silver; and in order to honor Sokka to the fullest there was a large boomerang on the opposite side of the Fire Nation symbol.

Aang smirked at Katara's giddy approach and was happy to see that being with Sokka again made her nearly ecstatic; but who was in the second carriage behind Sokka? This carriage wasn't any bigger than Sokka's but it was better looking than the usual Fire Nation carriages. Instead of the pale red curtains that usually adorned the carriages these were a beautiful crimson red and the metal rims that held the carriage together was made out of gold. It was probably designed to hold people equally as important as Sokka and if thieves were smart; they wouldn't attempt to rob the carriage because the possibility of Toph or Zuko riding in them.

Aang smiled and followed a bit more slowly…

"I know Omashu may not be as _glamorous_ and such as Kyoshi but—Katara!" Sokka's eyes brightened and he held his arms outstretched before embracing Katara and swinging her around in circles affectionately. "How have you been?! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Sokka." Katara said happily and wiped away the lone tear that slid down her cheek after Sokka had put her down. "How have you and Suki been?"

"Great!" Sokka said.

Suki stepped out the carriage and turned to Katara; her blue-green eyes flashed in instant recognition and she smiled brightly. "Hey Katara, it's nice seeing you again."

Suki rushed to hug Katara and the two of them giggled lowly. "It's nice seeing you two Suki." Katara said happily.

"So how have you and Aang been doing?"

Katara let go of Suki and took a few steps back. "Things have been alright…" Katara wasn't going to lie and say everything was fine because they weren't; but she didn't want them to know that she had…fallen out of love with Aang while he was still head over heels for her.

"Hey everyone!" Aang said happily, he bowed. " We haven't seen you in a while Sokka, everything okay?"

"Of course Aang! Suki and I have been fine." Sokka said dismissively. "In fact, we've been—

"Not to change the subject but…who else is with you two? You said that you were bringing someone special by…" Aang trailed off, he glanced over at Katara.

"Oh! That's right! You two can come out now!" Sokka called out to the second carriage.

"You really didn't have to yell Sokka…we're right behind you."

Aang smiled widely and grasped Katara's hand in his when Zuko stepped out of the second carriage with Mai. He sighed inwardly in relief and wrapped his arms around Katara, gently hugged her and relaxing against the soft, womanly warmth of her body. "Everything's going to be alright now…" he whispered.

Katara raised her hand to Aang's cheek and glanced at him before falling into a state of awe when she returned her attention back to Zuko. Her breath suddenly came slow and Katara lightly stroked Aang's cheek as she stared at Zuko as he stepped out of the carriage and grasped Mai's hand.

Zuko had changed…_a lot…_

* * *

**(sigh) This chapter was a lot longer than the last…probably because the last chapter was an opening. (shrugs) I don't usually do this but I guess since I'm naming the chapters now, I suppose this will be okay.**

_**Next chapter**_**:** ...Our encounter and the Rape Over...

**-Inakura: please review! Some acknowledgemeant is welcome!**


	3. Chapter three

**I **_**LOVED **_**the season finale of Avatar! It kind of makes this fic seem a little more realistic!**

**Zutara_4_eva, waterrockz, Adridere, harley944, AvatarAiris, BonitaChickia, pinklen98, Poohsgrrrl, alicx, bzt, Shadowhawke and no! (Zutara_4_eva reviewed twice, that was cute.)**

**

* * *

**

...Our Encouter and the Rape Over...

Katara stared in a near state of awe as she watched Zuko and Mai approach the rest of the group. Her eyes glanced at Mai but otherwise remained on Zuko. Katara gave him a quick, but through once-over and was impressed with what she'd seen.

Zuko always had more body than Aang, so she wasn't surprised when she noticed more muscle in a few places that Aang's muscularly lean body lacked; but Katara wasn't expecting to see the light outline of the muscles on his torso. Katara's fist balled into a gentle fist and she took in a soft, slow breath as she couldn't help but to imagine running her hands down his chest and feeling his hard, cut muscles ripple underneath her fingers. He may not have fire-bended as often as he used to but hisarduous training was evident.

And Zuko was always very handsome…but seeing how much older he was and the clothes that he wore seemed to have added more of an effect to him being grown now…he had _gladly_ taken in the new era with a confident stride.

He wore a thin yet beautiful robe like kimono, the classic Fire Nation red trimmed with a rich black, the color of obsidian, along the edges and a small, golden Fire Nation emblem underneath the right sleeve. The robe was light and as soft as Egyptian cotton whist the belt was thick, but as smooth as leather around his waist; the attire seemed the slightest bit tight on Zuko, but it hugged his body nicely and showed off his masculinity while it flowed excellently down his body and stopped and inch ahead of his ankles. His hair was in the recommended, neat top-knot for the Fire Lord and had grown considerably over the years; it had a clean luster and reached the middle of his back. Though looks weren't too important to Zuko, he looked nice…

And Katara had to admit she was impressed by his charm…

Zuko glanced over at Mai and smiled at the fact that he could see his friends again, a glimmer of happiness shined in his deep, golden eyes and they widened a bit in surprise at how much everyone had grown. "It's…so nice to see everyone in one place again." he murmured to Mai as they approached the group, his voice still as smooth and sexy as ever.

"Yeah…" Mai agreed quietly, but loud enough for Zuko to hear. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed hold of Zuko's hand when she noticed a pair of pretty blue eyes eying him with a more than euphoric recognition…but it was all good. She knew her man was fine…

"Aang, Katara! How've you guys been? It feels like it's been ages since I'd seen you last." Zuko said with a happy grin. He glanced at the two of them with excitement in his eyes, but absent-mindedly let his eyes linger on Katara a bit longer than Aang…

Aang let go of Katara and took a small step back, he rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Oh…we've been great." Aang cleared his throat and glanced down at his feet with a wide grin. "We've …done a bunch of stuff together."

Sokka looked over at Aang suspiciously but decided not to pry. He'd rather have a one-on-one discussion about this "stuff" later…

"How long will you two be in Omashu?"

"Not too long. We're planning to move back Ba Sing Se soon…" Katara said cheerfully, albeit dismissively. "You and Mai seem to be doing well…"

Zuko lightly cleared his throat and looked aside, his pleased expression slowly falling. "Actually—

Sokka slid up to Zuko and slung his arm around his shoulder. "They've been doing _very_ well, if you guys know what I mean." Sokka perked his eyebrows and gave everyone a wide grin. "In fact, right before we got here. He and Mai—

"How long are we going stand out here?" Mai asked sharply, she looked elsewhere to try and hide her small blush. "If I came along just to stand around all day, then I'm sure we could've missed out on this trip."

Zuko let out a small sigh in relief. "Mai's right…we should go inside. It'll give us time to catch up and relax a little bit…"

"Yeah I guess…" Sokka mumbled quizzically, he gave Zuko and Mai a small smile as if rewarding them for their quick save and went with the rest of the group as they entered the gates of Omashu.

* * *

**Aang and Katara's place**

"So how're things in the Fire Nation Zuko?" Aang asked, he wore a bright smile while he and everyone else had a seat in the living room. "There's no need for the Avatar to step in and handle anything right?" he added, half serious.

"Peaceful would be the classic word for describing it." Zuko said dismissively. "Have you kept up with your bending? If ever there were a crisis and for some reason you couldn't handle it…"

"I know, I know Zuko; Toph and I have done a little bending during my visits to Ba Sing Se and Katara and I have…done some stuff." Aang said with blush, he cast a glance at Katara and wasn't surprised when she sent a quick one towards Sokka. "W-We can show you…what we've done." he said quickly.

_Appa (outside Omashu)_

"You know, being on Appa with everyone like this feels kind of nostalgic. Especially since we're all riding to the same place." Suki said dreamily, she gently rubbed Momo's back while he slept in her lap and giggled when he let out a light purr. "It makes me want to go on another journey together."

"I know what you mean." Katara agreed.

"How much farther is this training spot of yours' Aang?" Sokka asked. He crawled over to him and looked down at his bald head, "It's not outside the Earth Kingdom is it?" Sokka looked ahead.

"Nope," Aang looked up at Sokka. "It's not too much farther but it's a small distance from Omashu. Trust me! It's the perfect spot! Katara and I found it a few weeks ago."

"Whatever you say Aang," Sokka shrugged. "Just promise me we can get something to eat when we get back. I'm starving!" he finished with a light whine and rubbed his stomach in self-pity.

Aang made a light chuckle and shook his head._ Sokka's still the same; stomach and all._ Aang leaned back on Appa's head and watched as the scenery went by for the few short minutes that they remained in the air.

Appa let out a tired groan as he came to a smooth landing on the soft, earth below. Aang hopped off of the Sky Bison and affectionately rubbed his head. The years were catching up with him.

"Alright Aang, now that we've gotten here why don't you show us some up that _"stuff"_ you and Katara have done." Sokka said.

"What? Oh! Here, let me give you a place to sit." Aang took in a short breath and made a heavy stomp on the ground; a tall row of rocks jutted from the earth and Aang raised his arms up below his chest and lightly thrust his hands forward, making the rocks break cleanly in half, standing a few feet above the ground, and a perfect place to sit for his friends.

"You've definitely improved on your earth-bending." Suki said, admiring Aang's work as she sat down on the smooth, thick rock.

"Yeah. This is pretty comfortable."

Zuko took a seat next to Sokka and took the time to look over the training ground. There was a small lake bordered with thick stone in the middle of the small clearing, with a wide, shoulder-height, waterfall supplying it with clean, clear blue water.

The land around the lake was solid and lush, with soft green grass and two to three strong, slender willow trees; there was a spot a few long yards away from the lake, a few inches below ground level that stretched in a wide circle and covered in soft yet gritty dirt like a dry creek bed.

Zuko nodded in approval and his eyes widened a bit in surprise. This was a choice training ground; filled with fresh clean air and more than decent for any bender.

Zuko turned his attention back to Aang and Katara when they left the group to stand in the middle of the lake; the water lapped at their hips as they moved into position and stood in water-bending stances.

"Okay everyone, watch this!" Aang said excitedly, he quickly glanced around at everyone to see if he and Katara had their full attention before they began, and turned back to Katara after mentally confirming their expectant stares watching attentively.

_Ok. _Aang closed his eyes and took in a deep, steady breath as his body visibly relaxed; he kept his stance, knees bent and arms positioned readily, before his eyes flashed open and he stood completely erect with his arms lifted up above his head and his hands cupped slightly like a praying mantis's. Katara mirrored his moves casually, and two wide, tall waves of water rose from the lake and stood in front of them; barely touching and towering over them by a few feet.

Aang and Katara moved fluently as their abundant skill with water-bending was shown and stayed perfectly in sync as if performing an ancient dance. They both took a single, sliding step back and bent their knees as the waves of water curved backwards with the sways, twists, and dips of their hands and neatly rolled into a neat, fat, ball that jiggled and bounced.

Aang grinned as he and Katara moved into the next stance. His heart pumped quickly as his body shook with adrenaline and his eyes brightened with excitement. Katara smiled and returned his excitement as she and Aang leaned on their knees in opposite directions and their large balls of water uncurled and stretched into a long whip.

Zuko watched in mild curiosity and awe as the two of them performed, and his eyes sparked with a touch of admiration. He glanced over at Mai, and gave a small smile when he saw that she shared similar feelings; Mai looked over suddenly and smirked when she caught Zuko, but looked elsewhere for a brief few seconds when he noticed that she wasn't completely bored.

_BOOM!_

Sokka and Zuko glanced at each other and stood up abruptly, their eyes turning fierce. Suki made a small gasp while Mai watched with wide eyes. Had something gone wrong? A tall, wide, thin layer of water rose high above the lake and split in two like a blooming fire lily; it sparkled and flashed with the colors of a rainbow as it held the forms of two silver silhouettes; before quickly curving into two water whips and the process was repeated…

_BOOM!_

…_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

Everyone watched in awe, as they saw this combination of beauty and power displayed before their eyes. The thin wave of water came around again, but this time faster and fierce; it clashed for the final time and the air was thick with the compressed pressure as the water sprayed wildly in every direction. The sound of water splashing in the lake like rain was continuous…

…Then everything went silent…

Suki glanced over at Sokka in confusion, before her eyes widened in surprise when she saw small, bubbles of water slowly swirling around in a wide sphere around the training ground within small currents of air. She lifted her arm and giggled lowly as small bubbles of water that ran into her hand splashed against her fingers with a cool touch, and turned to watch as they danced in everyone's eyes.

"Look, Sokka!"

Everyone glanced over at Suki, and looked up when they saw her pointing towards the sky. The sun was bright, but made the view more beautiful as the bubbles continued to spin, but were now sparkling like a million diamonds. Zuko grinned at the sight, and glanced over at Mai to see her hands covering her mouth and her eyes stretched wide; Zuko's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Mai outwardly showing her emotion, a small, sad, smirk crossing his features and his heart ached as he wished that he could make her feel such passion...

Mai could feel her hands, shaking slightly in excitement and as she watched the display of amazing power, she glanced over at Zuko for a moment, and let out a small, dreamy sigh, before briefly turning to Aang; she his eyes and arrows glowing bright white at will, before looking up to watch the scene in the sky.

After a few long moments Aang let out a small sigh as he exited out of the Avatar State; he smiled and a small pink tint came to his cheeks when he saw Katara watching him as they made the small bubbles of water stand still; then let them all fall from the sky. The water caused a light shower to fall from the sky but it didn't bother the two water-bending masters in the least, considering they were already soaked to the bone.

"That was amazing!" Suki said excitedly, and clapped approvingly. Everyone else quickly followed suit and cheered lightly while Aang and Katara gladly accepted their friends' praise. Aang smiled and walked toward Katara; he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tightly, as he stared down at her lovingly with his stone gray eyes.

Katara giggled lightly and looked over at her friends with a warm smile.

Zuko glanced at Mai before turning his attention to Aang and Katara. His eyes brightened in light amusement and curiosity when he saw Aang whisper something to Katara, and gained interest in wondering whatever was said, when he saw a faint look of disinterest flash in Katara's eyes.

Sokka suddenly appeared beside Zuko. "Hmm…" he rubbed his chin in thought. "I wonder what he said to her…" he mumbled, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Me too."

"The two of them have really grown. Their bending is amazing…" Mai said suddenly, missing or not caring about what Zuko and Sokka were talking about. She sighed lightly. "I'll be waiting for everyone on Appa…" Mai moved closer to Zuko and grasped his hand; she gave it a light squezze before walking away when she saw Zuko nod to show he'd heard.

Zuko missed the rest of whatever she might've said, as she walked further away from he and Sokka and assumed she was thinking out loud, or just merely wasn't talking to him, when she didn't stop or making any motions of expecting an answer.

"Maybe I should go ask…"

Zuko glanced at Sokka before focusing his eyes back on Aang and Katara. He saw her eyes temporarily dart elsewhere before returning back to Aang after he finished whispering. Katara smiled weakly and said something that obviously disappointed Aang seeing as his eager face fell to a small but understanding smirk.

'_He was probably hoping for her to go a few rounds with him…'_ Zuko thought in faint amusement, _'Too bad that wasn't one of the situations for her...'_ he added dismissively as he left Sokka to join Mai. Appa groaned contently when Zuko neared and turned his head to munch on a bush as he walked toward his flank. Zuko gripped Appa's fur as he prepared to climb onto his saddle but paused in his movements when the thought of Katara actually _being_ in the mood came to mind.

"Hey Zuko!"

Zuko's grip on Appa lessened as he turned to look back at Aang and Katara as they walked toward him, apparently ready to go now. "What Aang?"

"We wanted to know if you and Mai would like to come with us into town tonight…"

The sun shone down radiantly on Katara; making the water running down her body, from she and Aang's earlier performance, glisten and her smooth, light brown skin glow beautifully; her white, training attire shined like silk and hugged her body with a dank hold but she moved comfortably and didn't seem to mindas water ran down her legs and to the soles of her feet.

Zuko's golden eyes flashed with slight amusement as they lightly roamed up and down her body and he unconsciously smirked as he noticed how much she grown. His carnal interest was excited by how good she looked, and how well she took care of herself as Zuko watched for a moment as her even, full hips swayed nicely with each step she took and how her long, wavy dark brown hair trailed down her back and was lustrous and healthy and thick; and easily complemented her clear, blue eyes.

Zuko cleared his throat and stared down at Katara;s eyes as she stood unintentionally close to him, "I'm fine with idea, but I'd like to ask Mai first…" Zuko shifted when he felt a short pulse of electricity run through his body, at the feel of Katara's soft torso against his; his eyes drifted down to her smooth, full lips and Zuko unconsciously licked his own before directing his eyes over her head and focusing on a tree in the background before they wandered down to her more, slightly…voluptuous features.

Katara blushed and mistakenly took his actions as discomfort; the two of them took a few small steps away from each other and briefly averted their eyes._ It was like she couldn't control her own feet! _Katara glanced up at Zuko to see him sending her a small yet charming smirk and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Katara smiled and turned away from him as she began to wring out her hair._ He just made her feel like a teenager again…_

Aang shifted uncomfortably on his feet as a feeling churned in his stomach that he couldn't identify, as he watched the scene with growing curiosity. _What just happened?_ Aang felt the feeling grow stronger and he decided to act upon it. "Right…well, let's get back to Omashu." He said drawly, and slipped his arm around Katara's waist as the two of them prepared to get on Appa.

Mai couldn't see Zuko's expression during his conversation with Katara but she knew something was wrong…_something always was_ ever since she and Zuko began talking to each other less but…she could feel whatever it was _stronger_ now…and she beginning to hate it; maybe she'd talk to Zuko later about it…

Mai crawled over to Zuko and snuggled up against his chest when he mounted Appa; she enjoyed the warmth radiating from his body and sighed in content as she grasped his hand. She noticed Aang glance over his shoulder at Katara and give her an odd look.

"Yip-yip…"

Appa groaned and ascended into the air with grace. Mai couldn't identify the look Aang had but she…somehow…knew what it was for. Mai stared down at she and Zuko's hands, as they were clasped together and tightened her grip…

_No…she __**was**__ going to talk to Zuko about the feeling…damn the maybe…_

_

* * *

_**Yes! Finally! I got this done! I had to revise some stuff, but it's finally done!**

_**Next chapter: **_**...**Our Encounter and the Rape Over Pt.2**...**

**-Inakura: Please review! The more reviews the faster the update!**


	4. Chapter four

**Thanks! **

**Harley944, kagegahashiru, Shadowhawke, loggie831, and criesbloodredtears!**

* * *

…Our Encounter and the Rape Over Pt.2…

Evening dimmed to night as everyone got ready for their night in town; excited and ready to enjoy a night out with their friends. Yet a single question lie in everyone's minds as they prepared to go out; no one would know the answer, but the thought was still there, waiting and insistent. _What's going to happen tonight?_

Mai stared at herself as she stood in front of the mirror, clasping on a beautiful silver necklace that Zuko had bought her for her last birthday, and examined herself. She was wearing a simple, pretty, sleeve-less black dress that shown off her legs as it slit up to her lower thigh, with matching heels and silver earrings. Her hair was down and in curls and complemented her eye liner whilst her lips were lightly glossed. Mai liked her appearance though she wasn't used to it; and her usual lax, bored attitude set in as she reminded herself that she wasn't trying to impress anyone…though in the pit of her stomach, she felt a hint of doubt churning…_was she?_

Mai sighed and temporarily suppressed it, "Are you ready to go Zuko?"

"Yeah…"

Mai turned to look at Zuko as he came from around the corner; his hair was down and his outfit was similar to the one he was wearing earlier, just, simpler. Zuko moved a bit of hair out of his face, and glanced around as if Mai weren't in the room; and she caught a strange gleam and a small hint of stress cross his features. She furrowed her brow, "Zuko, are you alright?"

When Zuko looked at her, Mai narrowed her eyes in slight suspicion when she saw his eyes lightly glazed over, as if he wasn't really seeing her; but after a couple seconds, the usual strong, shiny gold color returned to his eyes, "I'm fine, why?"

"You just seem a little… distracted."

Zuko shook his head dismissively, and turned toward the door. "We should get going. Everyone was expecting us, 5 minutes ago." He reached out to Mai, and motioned for her to grab his hand. She grabbed her purse, and hesitated for a moment when she saw his expectant look; but quickly got over it.

_The Gentle Terrain_

Near the center of Omashu was a quiet bar/club, that was almost always busy with costumers; similar to the Jasmine Dragon, except bigger. During the day it was a simple teashop, filled with friendly, comfortable older folk who would often chat amongst themselves or listen to the gentle yet busy sound of the city or the snazzy jazz music with mellow teens whilst their sleeping siblings waited for their parents; but as soon as late evening would hit the teashop would close and become a club. Music of all genres would play and The Gentle Terrain would come alive with late night drinkers and partying adults of all ages. The Terrain was dim but would still spill light and always had a charming aura; though not much was always said about the snappy bartender; she had a strict policy about only serving iced tea…

This spot was usually chosen for its popularity and characters; but also for its fond memories and odd history. It was always said to, simply, _reveal; _but not many minded because it was also romantic and nice.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki sat at a large, round dining table while they waited for their other friends to arrive, occasionally making light conversation or sitting in comfortable silence.

"Would you like to something to drink Katara?" Aang whispered. He scooted his chair closer to hers and draped his arm over her waist; all while sending a quick glance toward Sokka as he and Suki sat across the dining table from them, eating some fruit; the Gentle Terrain also served a little food. "You're acting a little weird…"

Katara stared into her glass of water, unfazed by Aang even though she had felt his touch. Her eyes were slightly dull in color as she gently waved her hand around in a circular motion and bended the water in her glass whilst her other hand was curled into a fist supporting her head.

"Katara?"

Katara blinked and her attention snapped toward Aang. "What is it?"

"I just asked if—uh—actually. I have to talk to you." Aang murmured quickly, as he quickly stood up from the table and pulled Katara along with him. The two of them hastily walked over to the entrance, but stood out of the way of people walking in. "Is something bothering you? You've been this way ever since…well…Mai and Zuko arrived." Aang glanced away from Katara, his expression turning serious. "Did they say anything to you?"

"No Aang. Why would you think they—"

"Because I've noticed that you have become really distant lately; more so toward me." Aang murmured, tentatively "Nothing…strange is going on between you and Zuko is there—

"Zuko's only been in a town for a few hours Aang. Of course there isn't." Katara said sharply, she crossed her arms and furrowed her brow as she glared down at the floor. There was no reason for Aang to feel insecure; just because there were _a few_ _small_ sparks between she and Zuko didn't mean anything was going to happen!"I can't even see how you'd think something like that…"

Aang didn't look convinced, but he grabbed Katara's hands and gave her a quick kiss, "I was just a little curious…" he said softly after a moment, but his eyes watched carefully for her expression. "You know…just to make sure."

Katara eyes widened slightly in surprise, but it quickly went away. "Thanks Aang, but I'm fine. Really." She said reassuringly, but after a few moments she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince. "There's nothing to worry about…"

Aang sighed and decided to give in. "Okay…"

"Hey Zuko! Mai! Over here!" Sokka called out cheerfully, above all the noise and clatter of people. He stood up and waved his arms in every direction in an attempt to be noticed and called out a little louder; while Suki only slunk down in her seat, slightly embarrassed. Zuko and Mai looked over in unison and waved back to show him they'd seen him; but as Mai went over Sokka and Suki, Zuko couldn't help but pause in his movements as his eyes scanned his friends. _Where were Aang and Katara?_

"Aren't you going to sit down Zuko?" Suki asked, eyeing him with a bit of concern. Sokka walked around the table and draped an arm over Zuko's shoulders, "Yeah, relax! It's a party! Aang and Katara better be back soon though!" Sokka laughed, even though he was serious. He led Zuko to a seat next to Mai, and took his own beside Suki.

Aang and Katara appeared a moment later, hand in hand, and greeted Zuko and Mai warmly; but the tense look Aang shot at Zuko went unnoticed, as he moved to seat Katara. Mai glanced at Zuko when she saw Katara send them a small grin and secretly grit her teeth together when she noticed Zuko stare at the pretty water-bender for a moment, returning the smile. Mai felt a sudden pulse of thunder course through her body and slam against her rapidly beating heart as her windpipe clenched irritably; it was as if her world had come crashing down when a thought from earlier had come to mind. _Zuko_ _couldn't possibly like this water-bender could he?!_

Mai's breathing quickened and she glared at Katara with a hardened, pale golden gaze as she took Zuko's hand in her own; failing to notice the set of wary gray eyes, nearly mirroring her own disapproval. Zuko cleared his throat, not minding Mai's hand, but uncomfortable with the rising tension. "Would anyone like to go for a drink? I think a couple of us might need to…relax a bit." He said, eyeing Mai for a brief moment.

"I could! Aang, why don't you come too? You can help us bring the drinks back." Sokka said sharply before he had a chance to object, and pulled him away from the table, blocking out any protests Aang made; leaving Mai, Katara and Suki alone to themselves.

_At the Bar_

"What's up with you Aang?

"Huh? What are talking about Sokka?" Aang asked, a little nervous.

"Well…you've been a little tense since this afternoon. Something happen with Katara?" Sokka asked, his eyes darkening in suspicion. Zuko looked over from his seat beside Aang and stared at the Avatar curiously.

"N-No! It's just…" Aang glanced over at Zuko, his eyes wary. "She's been acting weird lately; and I don't know why…she won't tell me but I—

"Six margaritas for Sokka!" the bartender called out, sliding the drinks over to where they sat. Aang felt a light blush warm his cheeks when one of the margaritas' came his way; he glanced at Sokka and Zuko before taking a small sip; he'd never tasted any alcohol before…and it was very foreign to him, but the taste of lemon and lime covered his tongue, and he liked it; but doubted he would have another.

Sokka drank his drink nonchalantly whilst Zuko took a single steady drink. He held his cup securely in his hand and unconsciously recalled a memory of his last kiss with Mai, as the taste sat on his lips; and a light frustration swelled in the pit of his stomach as he thought about his last passionate experience with her…and if he remembered correctly…it was one-sided.

Zuko let out a long, heated sigh and ignored the loud crack that sounded from his glass. "Aang. Sokka. I need your opinion on something…"

-------

"And now…I don't feel the same around him, I mean, I love Aang but…it isn't as strong as it used to be. I'm not always satisfied when he wants to…you know…and I feel guilty when I have to pretend it was really good. The look I see in his eyes tells me he's completely_ in love with me_…and it breaks my heart to know that I can't return all of it…" Katara sighed, her voice cracking with emotion.

Suki gave Katara's hand a light squeeze and gave her a sympathetic look, when she saw the rising distress in the waterbenders' eyes after she voiced her previous confession. "Just give it some time. Maybe you two should take a break for a while, I mean, _you have_ been together since you were fourteen, so it isn't unusual for you to get a little tired of each other." Suki said with a shrug.

"You must obviously want something different." Mai, after getting tired of the situation, murmured nonchalantly; her gaze was indifferent but she felt a bit of sympathy for the waterbender. "I'm not saying you should date other men, but I agree with Suki. Some space away from the Avatar would do you two some good…" Mai clenched her jaw before letting out an exasperated sigh; she couldn't believe she was doing this. "Why don't you come with Zuko and I to Ba Sing Se? We're going to visit Toph for a few days and Aang can just pick you up when we leave."

"Good idea Mai! Sokka was talking about going up there soon; and I'm sure Aang has some Avatar errands to run anyway, so it'll all work out! What do you think Katara?" Suki asked.

Katara glanced at Mai, and from the look on her face she could tell it was hard for her to ask; she didn't want to turn down her offer, and she really wanted to rekindle her relationship with Aang so…

"That sounds great. I'm sure Aang won't mind but I'll still have to talk it over with him. Thanks for the offer Mai."

Mai let out a light grunt and got up from the table after mumbling something about the bathroom…

_Back at the bar_

"Wow…I don't really know what to say Zuko. From the way you two act, I never would've guessed." Sokka sighed while Aang just stared at the Fire Lord sympathetically.

Zuko let out a light grunt in reply, thankful to have expressed his thoughts but still slightly irate at the fact that he didn't have a solution for his problem. "What do you think I should do? It's not like I can just say, 'Oh, hey Mai! Listen, you and I haven't been getting along very well and I haven't been truly satisfied; but what I'm really saying is, I think it's because I've gotten bored with you and want something new and more exciting!' I'll sound like a complete ass!"

"Aw, don't worry about it Zuko!" Sokka gave him a steady pat on the shoulder, "You never had a problem with it before! I mean, back when you were chasing Aang, you were an ass all the time!"

Zuko sent Sokka a hard glare, and a low growl rumbled in his throat as he breathed steam onto Sokka's hand. Sokka yelped and snatched his hand away from Zuko's shoulder; he dumped his half full glass of margarita on his burning skin and sighed in relief when it instantly began to cool down. Aang spoke up, "Maybe you two should just spend some more together. You know, go somewhere nice! I bet the reason why Mai is 'boring' to you now, is because she's gotten so used to the Fire Nation. You should try taking her with you every now and then, when you travel to the different nations on business. I bet she'd like to visit one of the Air Temples!"

"Yeah, because the Air Temples are just _so_ exciting…" Zuko murmured.

"Yep, sure are!" Aang piped up.

Sokka and Zuko sent him a blank stare.

"Well, I say it's worth a try. You never know!" Sokka said with a shrug, and grabbed his glass of margarita; having forgotten that it was now empty yet still managing to drink from it. Aang stared at him incredulously. Sokka let out a throaty sigh and set his cup down with a low, satisfied _clank! _"Where you two heading next?"

"Ba Sing Se,"

"Great. Suki and I were too; but anyway! We've been sitting here for awhile, so let's go see if our _ladies_ would like to dance! If all we came here to do was eat and drink, then we could've just gone to a restaurant!" Sokka said cheerfully, before tipping the bartender and quickly leaving his seat; he caught sight of Suki and put on a charming grin as he asked her to dance.

Aang and Zuko sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, before following Sokka's lead soon after and eventually the whole group was on the dance floor. The night had passed quickly, and everyone loosened up considerably. Zuko had no idea Mai possessed a talent for dancing, and he surprised her in turn, Aang and Katara had a good chemistry whilst Sokka and Suki just went all out and eventually persuaded the whole club to have fun with it; they danced to fast-paced songs, even paced, and eventually a few slow songs, but after a few hours Sokka, Suki, and Mai decided to rest. Leaving Aang, Katara, and Zuko to themselves…

It was nowhere near unbearable…but as soon as Aang left after mumbling something about going to the bathroom, that's when things really became awkward; considering the sparks and small hints going between Zuko and Katara…but soon enough they were able dance together; but as soon as the song began…

Zuko and Katara were able to move together like they never had before; everything about the two of them; the moves the made, the sway of their hips, the _rhythm_ they shared was so arcane…almost unbelievable...

When Aang returned from his trip to the bathroom, he felt his heart stop when he saw them; his eyes flashed in amusement and light jealousy but he didn't want to stop them. They weren't the center of attention, but the crowd around them liked the show…and Katara looked like she was having a lot of fun; her smile, her laughter, the light in her eyes, the fluency of her moves…everything about her right now was just…beautiful; and Aang had to admit Zuko didn't look half bad either; but as Aang quietly made his way towards the table with the reminder of his friends, he couldn't help but eye them enviously…wishing that it was him with Katara instead of Zuko…though he wasn't the only one…

The two of them eventually grew tired and slowed down…but Aang got up immediately albeit casually when a slow song was played, and the space between Zuko and Katara unconsciously closed; his gentle nature is what aided to his light struggle through the crowd, but his determination to get to the two of them before anything..._happened_…is what kept him focused on his goal.

The slow, steady beat began:

_I'm writing you a letter  
To let you know what's on my mind  
Shawty I can love you better  
Promise I won't waste your time,  
I think we should be together,  
If you agree show me a sign,  
Come give me a piece of heaven  
Girl you opened up my eyes…_

_You opened up my eyes,  
To the other side of love  
I've been waiting all my life,  
Cause she be the one for me… (for me)_

_I know you've got another,  
But baby, he don't do you right  
I can be your secret lover,  
Stare at you all through the night,  
All I'm asking girl is try me,  
Come with me I'll change your life  
Show you things you've never seen  
I can open up your eyes_

Zuko had his arms wrapped tightly yet comfortably around Katara's waist as his fingers lay laced within each other behind her back; Katara's lay her head on his chest as her arms wrapped lazily around his neck, but as she lightly breathed in his scent and he bent his head slightly to rest his chin against Katara's head, he enjoyed the thick, softness of her hair.

But after a few moments they slowly stopped dancing…and their gazes met…

Aang caught a brief glimpse of the two of them, and increased his effort to go to them; but after some movement from a few couples in front of them he temporarily lost them in the crowd. Aang bit his lip, knowing that airbending would cause too much of a commotion, but he _needed_ to get to Katara! Aang sighed, and tried to mentally dispose of his growing frustration….

_You opened up my eyes  
To the other side of love,  
I've been waiting all my life,  
Seems I can't get enough  
Cause girl you're so fly,  
Cause she be the one for me (for me)_

_You opened up my eyes  
To the other side of love  
I've been waiting all my life  
Seems I can't get enough  
Cause girl you're so fly  
Cause she be the one for me (for me)_

_Now I just want to love you down  
Oh I'm so happy when your loves around  
My life's better when your closest  
Feels like I'm above the clouds  
And no, there's no, telling if I'll touch the ground  
I have no cares I'm floating (floating)_

Neither of them was sure who made the first move, but as Zuko leaned in and Katara narrowed her deep, sapphire eyes suggestively, the two of them pulled each other closer and lips locked almost instinctively. Their kiss was deep and demanding and Katara let out a slight whimper when it sent shivers up her spine as her back arched and she stood on her tiptoes in an attempt to obtain more.

Zuko narrowed his eyes as his arms around Katara loosened slightly and he watched as one of his hands slowly, unconsciously traveled past her lower back and his heart raced in desire; Katara's body became numbingly cold as Zuko's became as torrid as fire; but as they held each other, the temperature between them was so enticingly warm that they almost didn't want to separate…but as the song neared its end, they did. _  
_

_You opened up my eyes  
To the other side of love  
I've been waiting all my life  
Seems I can't get enough  
Cause girl you're so fly  
Cause she be the one for me (for me)_

_You opened up my eyes  
To the other side of love  
I've been waiting all my life  
Seems I can't get enough  
Cause girl you're so fly  
Cause she be the one for me (for me)_

Aang thrust his way through the crowd, and let a sigh in relief when he finally reached them. Zuko and Katara instantly spilt apart as soon as Aang appeared and quickly smoothed out their clothes as they straightened up; Zuko cleared his throat and averted his eyes as he hid the guilt he felt when he saw that Katara looked so ashamed of herself that she would cry.

Thankful for the low light in the Gentle Terrain, she prayed that Aang wouldn't notice.

_She and Zuko kissed! _And Katara had no idea how she obtained the audacity…but, why did she like it?

"Hey, Katara, everyone's ready to go and it's getting pretty late. Let's go home." Aang reached out for her hand, and Katara gladly took it as they weaved through the crowd, not even bothering to see if Zuko was still there, but could feel his golden gaze burning into t he back of skull.

* * *

_A few days later_

"Rrraaaaaagh!"

Aang sent out a strong stream of fire soaring through the air and hurtling towards Zuko as he held a leg outstretched before rapidly switching into a different stance and shooting numerous fireballs. Aang panted as he felt his body surge with heat, and shivered slightly when he felt beads of sweat run down his bare back; but even as he attacked offensively and forced Zuko into a defensive stance every now and then, he couldn't but feel a little disappointment when Zuko blocked, countered, or evaded his attacks. Wasn't he getting any better? _Maybe I just needed to work on my accuracy… _he thought.

Aang and Zuko were training in his secret spot a little ways outside of Omashu; and Zuko _insisted_ that they trained after dawn, but it wasn't like Aang had any problem with it; in fact, he thought he was actually _improving_ with his firebending, now that he added in a few airbending moves. He even decided to bring Katara and Mai…just to show a few new tricks; even Zuko was surprised.

Zuko effortlessly sliced through one of Aang's attacked and dodged out of the way of a few more before scowling in disapproval when he saw him flash Katara and Mai a quick smile as he shown off another one of his new moves.

Aang flipped into the air blew out a steady stream of fire through his mouth and his fists as he twirled in the air and in effect created a small whirlpool around Zuko causing him to distractedly maneuver around them in order not get burned. Aang spun one final time in the air before lightly landing on the ground; but was unaware of the tricks Zuko had of his own, as he analyzed Aang…waiting for him to land…

_Now!_ Zuko charged toward Aang as soon as he saw his toes touch the ground and a strange light glinted in his eyes when ducked towards the ground, turned on his side and spun on his hand as he sent a flaming kick at his chest…

"Zuko!"

Aang stumbled back, his eyes widening in shock as the kick barely missed him, and nearly lost his footing when Zuko created two strips of fire and started whipping at his feet; Aang grimaced when the ferocity of Zuko's attacks increased and turned to leap into the air, but as soon as he gained a little height, he stifled a gasp in horror when he heard a rush of heat graze his left ear and shoot past him from the corner of his eye.

"Zuko!"

Aang dropped to the ground, on his hands and knees, slightly dazed; he snapped out of it as he leaned on one knee and steadily got to his feet, pure seriousness glinting in his stone gray eyes._ It's time to end this!_ Aang took a deep breath before breaking into a quick dash toward Zuko; he flipped into a ball and encased himself in stone and focused solely on his Sifu's vibrations. Zuko gaped at Aang's sudden change in form before stumbling out of the way as he shot past him, and made a sharp curve for another attack.

After a few more close calls Zuko narrowed his eyes in concentration; he was getting tired of this. Zuko studied Aang's distance as he made another sharp curve and barreled in his direction once again; he slowly slid one foot back as squatted down and stood in a sideways stance with one fist near his ribs and the other outstretched. He waited until Aang was only a few feet away before…

_POW!_

Aang's ball of earth was broken into pieces as soon as Zuko struck it and Aang gasped in surprise when he suddenly tumbled out and ended flat on his back; Aang rolled onto his stomach and shakily got to his feet, he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as his vision spun before him. Aang let out a low groan and cracked open his eyes. _That didn't go to well_, he thought irritably, before using his dizziness to his advantage and swiftly stumbling out of the way of another fire blast. Aang shook out of his dazed state…

"Aang!"

Appa let out a loud groan, but as Aang turned to see what was wrong he hastily leaped into the air when a small wave of flames came his way and let out a strained cry when it burned toes. Aang did a quick back flip and landed into a defensive waterbending stance yet held his injured foot a few inches off the ground; but as he stood prepared for the next attack, he quickly straightened up when he saw Zuko bleeding from a steadily seeping cut on his wrist and rubbing the side of his face indignantly. Katara must have whipped him a few times, but was now ranting at him angrily….

_Gates of Omashu (hours later) (Evening)_

"Are you sure you want to go Katara? I know you'll be with Sokka and Suki but…" Aang rubbed the back of his head, "I don't understand why you want to go to Ba Sing Se for a week; was it because of something I did? Is it me?" Aang whispered as he sent a quick glance toward Sokka.

_Well_… "Of course not, Aang… " Katara said reassuringly, suddenly remembering their conversation a few days ago.

_Flashback_

"_Aang? Are you still awake?" Katara called out lowly as she peeked outside the bathroom door; just finishing her recurring routine of showering after sex. Aang was surprisingly aggressive when they got home after the party, his advances suddenly very provocative but still like him as he clearly shown his intentions of desire for her…_

"_Yeah…" Aang breathed, "Something wrong?" he asked, sitting up abruptly in bed._

_Katara smiled slightly, "No…I just to talk to you about something."_

"_Ok…what?"_

_Katara stepped out of the bathroom, "Sokka and Suki are going to visit Ba Sing Se after they leave Omashu and…I've decided to go with them." she said a little shakily as she turned off the light, "But only for a week at—_

"_Is there something wrong!?" Aang broke in, his eyes widening in confusion as he mind raced with the thought of Katara leaving him for something he might have said or done, "We can—_

"_No, Aang, calm down!" Katara said irritably, steadily losing her patience. "I just think some time away from each other will help me—our—relationship."_

"_So…" Aang rose out of bed and walked over to Katara; he pulled her close to him, "What exactly do you want to do."_

"_Honestly, I just want to take a break—from us—to clear my head and get a few things straight."_

_End Flashback_

"I'll be home before you know it." Katara said, feigning cheerfulness just so Aang wouldn't be upset; she gave him a quick peck (Sokka was watching) and a warm goodbye hug before climbing onto Appa and sitting beside Suki; "I'll send Appa back as soon as we get there Aang!" Sokka said as he grabbed the reins, "They'll be nothing to worry about! I might even send Hawky Jr. to stop by after a couple days!"

"Okay." Aang said with a wide grin and waved everyone goodbye as soon as Appa took off; he felt Momo suddenly land on his shoulder and gently stoked his head as he purred in his ear as if he understood the cause of Aang's growing unease that quickly washed away as soon as it came. "How about we got get something to eat, Momo?"

* * *

_Ba Sing Se (night) (Katara's room inside an Inn)_

_**Damn this feeling! …**_

Katara stared contently into the mirror as she gently combed out her hair…

_**I need to find out why…**_

She wrapped a light blue towel around her body and walked into the bedroom, not bothered by the slight chill in the air, and sat down near the edge of the bed as she began to braid her hair.

_**This isn't right…but it's only an experiment; and it's too late to back out now!**_

Katara froze when she suddenly felt a presence in her room, and looked over her to see—

—the window was open.

She quickly got up to shut it and let out a content sigh after hearing—_click!_—a sound guaranteeing it was closed. Katara turned to go back to bed when she saw a tall, hooded figure clad in black and standing a few feet away; she let out a low sigh after feeling her heart stop, and gripped the towel wrapped around her tightly, "Who…" she began, but stopped abruptly when she realized her foolish mistake, knowing the stranger wouldn't answer. _I see I'll obviously just have to find out for myself!_ Katara slid one foot back as she got into a defensive stance and bent the remainder of water that was in her hair, out, and created a water whip in one fluent motion.

The hooded man dove out the way as soon as Katara flicked her wrist and was in front of her in a matter of seconds; he grabbed her wrists and forced them behind her back before she got the chance to attack again, causing the water over their heads to fall and soak their fronts. The hooded man slammed his body into Katara's, causing her to whimper in both surprise and pain when her head hit the glass and she heard a small crack; the hooded man held both Katara's wrists in one hand as he used to the other to pull her towel loose and roughly, deeply, met her lips with his own….

_**...Way too late…**_

* * *

**Ooooh…nice ending…but don't worry! The next update will come soon! Promise! I'm really going to be on point with my fics now!**

_**Next chapter: **_…The Ringleader Man…

**-Inakura: review please! Thanks!**


End file.
